lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/LMMCU Spirits
Custom Spirits for SSBU, incorporating LMMCU and LMMCU-related properties. If you ever want to mod the game, you may want to consider adding these in. Press Start *'Dave E. Venderman - Legend' **Character: Ganondorf, Alt 2. **Stage: Mario Bros. **Battle Statistics: Opponent gets a speed boost over time. **Spirit Statistics: No special effect. Primary. Attack-type. Malevolence *'King Shade the II - Ace' **Character: Greninja, Alt 5. **Stage: Great Bay, Hazardless. **Battle Statistics: Opponent likes using Neutral Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases water resistance. Primary. Neutral-type. The LEGO Blazer Movie *'Searing - Advanced' **Character: Snake, Alt 2. **Stage: Gerudo Valley. **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are Pitfalls. **Spirit Statistics: Increases resistance to being grounded. Support. Neutral-type. *'Shade Narwhalton - Advanced' **Character: Squirtle, Alt 8. **Stage: Wuhu Island Ω. **Battle Statistics: Defeat the main opponent to win. Minor opponents may come into the battle (Squirtle, Greninja). **Spirit Statistics: Increases water resistance. Primary. Shield-type. *'Skylander Lord III - Advanced' **Character: Charizard, Alt 7. **Stage: Skyloft. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is assisted by Rathalos. **Spirit Statistics: Increases jump height. Primary. Grab-type. *'Trail Blazer - Ace' **Character: Roy, Alt 2. **Stage: Norfair Ω. **Battle Statistics: Opponent likes using Down Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases fire-based attacks. Primary. Attack-type. The Shade Movie *'Kronos - Ace' **Character: Mewtwo, Alt 8. **Stage: Umbra Clock Tower. **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are Timers. **Spirit Statistics: Increases movement speed. Support. Grab-type. Venture *'Robert Jacob - Advanced' **Character: Link, Alt 7. **Stage: Find Mii Ω. **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are handheld melee items (Beam Swords, Ore Clubs, Fire Bars, etc.). **Spirit Statistics: Increases sword attacks. Support. Neutral-type. Miscellaneous *'Lord Vortech - Ace' **Character: Ganondorf, Alt 7. **Stage: Final Destination BF. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is hard to launch. **Spirit Statistics: Increases aura-based attacks. Primary. Attack-type. *'Moon - Advanced' **Character: King Dedede, Alt 8. **Stage: Frigate Orpheon Stage Morph to Lylat Cruise. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers neutral attacks and Side Special. Opponent starts with a Star Rod. Increased speed by x1.5. **Spirit Statistics: Increases speed by x1.5. Primary. Shield-type. Three Support Slots. *'X-PO - Novice' **Character: R.O.B., Alt 2. **Stage: Mario Galaxy BF. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using Neutral Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increased aerial mobility. Support. Shield-type. Fan-made! Here, you can add your own custom Spirits. If they're good enough, I might just put them on the actual page. iNinjago: The Movie (iNinjago) * iNinjago - Ace ** Character: Sheik, Alt. 5 ** Stage: Prism Tower ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA LMMCU Arcs (Dapigin, iNinjago, RealGameTime) * FANDOM Rider - Legend ** Character: Snake, Alt. 2 ** Stage: Battlefield ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA * FANDOM Rider's Motorcycle - Ace ** Character: Wario, Alt. 3 ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA * Princess Bad Piranha Plant - Legend ** Character: TBA ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA * Vergeben - Legend ** Character: Lucas, Alt. 5 ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA * Vergeben Deluxe - Legend ** Spirit Statistics: TBA * Vergebenette - Ace ** Character: Corrin, Alt. 8 ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA Shadowline (iNinjago) * Abigail - Advanced ** Character: Lucina, Alt. 7 ** Stage: TBA ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA * Kroatos - Legend ** Character: Mewtwo, Alt. 3 ** Stage: Final Destination ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA Final Multiverse (Dapigin) * Pain - Legend ** Character: Wolf, Alt 7 ** Stage: Reset Bomb Forest ** Battle Statistics: Enemy is made of metal, the enemy starts the battle with a smart bomb, smoke bombs spawn often ** Spirit Statistics: Harder to launch. Support. Attack-type. Takes up 2 slots. Dapigin: The Series (Dapigin) * Dapigin - Ace **Character: Ness, Alt 7 **Stage: Tomodachi Life **Battle Statistics: Enemy starts the battle with a ray gun, enemy's special attacks are stronger, the enemy favors up specials, blue shells will constantly spawn throughout the battle **Spirit Statistics: Projectiles and guns are stronger. Primary. Grab-type. Three support slots. * BriinE - Advanced **Character: Lucina, Alt 7 **Stage: Bridge of Edlin **Battle Statistics: Enemy's sword attacks are stronger, enemy has an extra jump **Spirit Statistics: Start the battle with a killing edge. Support. Attack-type. *'Shy Guy (D:TS) - Advanced' **Character: Mii Brawler, wearing Shy Guy mask. **Stage: Yoshi's Island (Brawl) **Battle Statistics: Enemy starts the battle with a rage blaster, enemy has a low weight, enemy's final smash meter charges quickly. **Spirit Statistics: Final smash meter charges quickly. Support. Defense-type. Takes up 2 slots. *'Reverse Knight - Ace' **Character: Mii Swordfighter, wearing Black Knight helmet **Stage: New Pork City Battlefield **Battle Statistics: Enemy starts the battle with a killing edge, enemy occasionally turns invisible, enemy's smash attacks are stronger. **Spirit Statistics: Throws and grabs are stronger. Support. Grab-type. *'Schema - Ace' **Character: Dark Samus, Alt 7. Two Ridleys, both Alt 4, will fight alongside Dark Samus. **Stage: Shadow Moses Island, Omega **Battle Statistics: Defeat the main fighter to win, the floor is poisonous, the enemy's smash attacks are stronger, black holes will spawn constantly throughout the battle. **Spirit Statistics: Start the battle with a black hole. Primary. Defense-type. 3 support slots. LEGO LMMCU (CutiePenguin2) * Krohnd - Legend ** Character: Giant Ridley, Alt 8. ** Stage: Frigate Orpheon stage morph to TBA. ** Battle Statistics: Opponent is assisted by Nightmare. The Enemy has Super Armor. Timed Battle. Stage is in Battlefield form. ** Spirit Statistics: TBA Super Academy * Macedon - Advanced ** Snake, Alt 2 ** Stage: Fourside ** Battle Statistics: Opponent starts with Killing Edge. ** Spirit Statistics: Increases the distance and power of thrown items. Support. Neutral-type. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Shade's Custom Spirits Category:Custom Spirits Category:Super Smash Bros.